Rosy Lips
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: [In honor of Graylu week, seven one-shots for seven days] She had the most beautiful rosy lips he had ever seen, and he just wished he could kiss them the whole day. So, all he had to was man up and confess to her. Which he would do... 'tomorrow', he said for the sixth day in a row. [Promt one: The Sniffles]
1. Day One: The Sniffles (Cold)

_A/N: Hey there my lovely spongecakes!  
So, little secret. I really love Graylu! Haha, not a real secret, but who cares.  
So when I saw Graylu week was coming up, I just had to write a story._

_I hope you enjoy :) (I do not own Fairy Tail)_

* * *

**The sniffles**

Gray lazily peered through the guild as most members started to arrive. He was normally not one to arrive early, but recently he found himself every morning at precisely eight in morning at the guild. The exact same time as she would arrive. She always was an early morning bird. Chirpy and happy even when most people were grumpy. Yet today, he could find no trace of her. She didn't greet him with her huge radiant smile, she didn't sit down next to him and she didn't order her favourite strawberry yoghurt from Mira. She hadn't even showed up this morning. It made him furrow his eyebrows. She never ever missed a day at Fairy Tail, claiming that each day was an adventure and she didn't want to miss a second of it.

He looked to his right and found his rival a few barstools away with his face on the counter. He had a rather gloomy aura around him and, quite honestly, Gray didn't feel like asking why. It most likely had to do with the absence of her, but then again, flame brain could be depressed about anything. He glanced back to the main entrance again, for the hundredth time, but still she had not arrived.

"What's troubling you Gray?" a rather sweet voice suddenly asked behind him.

He lazily turned around on his stool and faced the white haired barmaid. She had her eyes closed and a sickly sweet smile adorned her otherwise pretty face. Gray knew what that meant. She was trying to get information out of him. Information about his love life. Information concerning her.

"Nothing," he said with an emotionless face, not prepared to tell her anything.

She giggled softly and leaned closer to him. She slowly opened her eyes to show him the match-making fire burning inside of them. "Oh come Gray. I know love issues when I see them, so why don't you just spit it out?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He rolled his eyes at the she-devil. She knew damn well who he was fussing about for over a month! But she just wanted to hear him say it out loud. Well, no way he was going to confess to her, she was most likely the last he would tell. Praise her matchmaking abilities as it may, but her secret keeping abilities had a lot to work on. Once she heard something juicy it never stayed secret for too long.

"I really don't know what you are talking about Mirajane," he said and let out a bored sigh.

Her smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed. "Gray, it's really not nice to keep secrets from friends," she said slowly, a hint of threat in her voice.

Gray silently gulped and rested his chin on his hand. "Well, it's also not nice to not keep those secrets," he said unsurely.

Something flashed through her eyes and Gray started preparing himself for the worst. Surprisingly the frown melted from her face and she slowly stood back up. Another sweet smile appeared and she casually started wiping mugs again. He nervously darted his eyes around him, searching for the angle that protected him.

"Well, just so that you know~," she sang. "Lucy is ill."

A large smirk appeared on her face as he quickly looked up with full interest. "Really?! I mean, not that I care, but, really?!" he asked eagerly.

She chuckled darkly behind her hand and nodded, "Yes, she caught quite a severe cold, because someone went overboard and froze her in ice. Only to have someone else send a huge fire roar to melt her out. The sudden change of extreme temperatures gave her quite the cold," she said and pointed at him.

He grimaced at the memory. That's right. Team Natsu had gone on a mission a day ago and as always a fight erupted between him and Natsu. They betted that they both could defeat the hoard of wyverns in one slash. He had sent his biggest wave on the monster, but what he hadn't kept in mind that Lucy was fighting one of them right next to his target. The ice had frozen her in completely and Natsu thought it was a good idea to take her out by sending his fire dragon roar at her. He had probably gotten the most painful beating from Erza after that. She was enraged that they had almost killed her, her words, not theirs.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! If stripper hadn't frozen her in everything would have been fine!" Natsu whined loudly.

A tic marked formed on Gray's head and he threw his cup at Natsu's head. "You idiot! You were the one that melted all the ice at once!" he shouted angrily.

Natsu looked offended and stood up. "What?! I melted the ice off of her right? Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Gray couldn't believe his stupidity. "No you moron! Everyone knows that you have to melt away the ice slowly! She could have been seriously hurt! Luckily she is strong or she could have seriously lost an arm or something!" he shouted angrily.

"Ara Ara, you sure seem worried about your team mate," Mira said teasingly.

He flinched and settled back down. "Y-Yea, well of course. She's my team mate, why wouldn't I be," he said nervously.

Natsu scoffed and sat back down on his chair. Mira looked over at the dragon slayer and pursed her mouth. "My my, Natsu. What has got you so down in the dumps?" she asked tentively.

A small pout formed on his lips and he let out a long sigh. "I went into Luce's room again last night, but this morning she got really pissed because she always complains I'm way too warm. She didn't kick me this time, she looked as if she had run around Magnolia thirty times, but she had still kicked me out….. WITHOUT BREAKFAST!" he whined loudly.

Gray felt his fist twitch to punch the moron in his face. His partner was ill and all he could think about was food? Remind him again why he was one of Fairy Tail's strongest. A frown appeared on Mira's face, matching Gray's, and she let out a sigh.

"Natsu! You shouldn't demand food from her, especially when she is ill. Nor should you sneak into her room like that! Girls care deeply about their privacy. Also, if you really want something to eat, you can always come to me. You always said my spicy chicken was the best."

He nodded, "Yea, but sometimes I feel like steak or chicken soup. Luce makes the best steak," he said sadly.

Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be the one bringing her chicken soup right now?" he asked.

Mira snapped her fingers and smiled. "That's a brilliant idea Gray!" she said and tapped her chin. "Maybe you should also bring it, since I doubt Lucy would want to see Natsu at the moment. So, how about it," she asked eagerly.

Gray started sweating and nervously clenched his fist. "W-what? I mean I can, but only because you said I have to," he said and laughed nervously.

She blinked her eyes blankly at him, "Well if you don't want t-."

"I'll do it!" he said quickly and stood up from his chair. "Where's the soup?"

Mira lifted her eyebrows in amusement as another large matchmaker-smirk broke out on her face. "Calm down Gray, I will have to make it first.

He blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yea."

So there he was now, standing in front of her house, a tub of chicken soup in his hands and a bead of sweat running down his face. He had raised his hand for the third time to the door, only to let it drop again. Why was he so damn nervous? He was fine when there were others around, but now he was going to be alone with her. In her house…..

He mentally slapped himself to stop the different scenarios from running through his mind and finally knocked on the door. For a little while he heard nothing, but then there was a faint thumping noise and shuffling. He held his breath as the door ever so slowly creaked open and an eye peered out.

"Gray?" her soft creaky voice came out.

He gulped and nodded, "Hey Lucy, I heard you were ill so Mira asked me to bring you some soup," he said with a nervous chuckle.

There was a little silence for a while until her small hand poked out and shakily grabbed the plastic box of soup. He watched confused as she tried to take it out of his hands, much like a little squirrel or something. The shadow of her dark room kept him from seeing her, but just by the shakiness of her hand he could see she couldn't even pick up the soup. She continued to claw at it until he cleared his throat.

"Why don't you let me in, then I can help you," he asked tentively.

Silence. Her hand slowly crept back and the one eye he could see narrowed slightly. "No, no that won't be necessary, but thanks." Her voice was hoarse and crackly, she definitely did not sound good.

"Luce you really don't sound good, do you really not need help with anything. You should eat if you want to get better," he said and tried to open the door.

Her hand shot out and gently slapped his away. "I-I wouldn't want to pass it on to you, don't worry I'm fine!" she said, a little too quick.

His brows furrowed in worry and confusion. "Lucy, Mira also told me to check up on you. So you really have to let me in," he said slowly and brought his hand to the door again.

Her small hands scrambled against his obviously stronger grip, not to mention her weak strength due to her being sick. He easily pried the door open with a gentle pull. She made a cute 'eeping' sound and jumped back in the shadows of her room. Her foot however caught on the blanket she was wearing and she fell with a painful thump on the floor.

Gray scrambled into action and quickly helped her up. Before he could fully see her, she buried her face in her hands. "Don't look! I look really bad!" she said quietly.

He couldn't help but grin. He raised his hand and affectionately dropped it on her head. He could see her peak through her fingers at his face, which had a broad grin on it. She squeaked and closed her fingers again, as she shuffled away

"Oh come on Lucy, you never look bad." He screamed mentally. That totally sounded like he was flirting! I mean, he wanted to….. BUT NOT LIKE THIS!

She was ill, so…. No thoughts of romance or kissing! Kissing her beautiful pink, soft- NO! No romantic thoughts!

The curtains were drawn closed, not letting a single ray peek through, and she had turned off all the lights. He strained his eyes to see her in the darkness. He faintly saw a large lump on the bed and he slowly walked towards it.

Crouching down, he slowly lifted up the sheets and cocked his head to see her face. A warm blush crept onto his face, she looked adorable. She had her pink sheets wrapped around her, with only her face sticking out and her hands holding the sides. Her nose and cheeks, which were squeezed together a bit due to her blanket wrap, were a bright colour of red. Her large doe brown eyes lazily looked up to him, making him quickly turn his head.

"S-See, you look great," he spluttered, the pink on his face still steadily spreading.

A small smile spread on her face and she tugged at his hand. He looked up at her as she motioned under the blanket. A black brow rose and he led her hand gently pull him under the covers. She wrapped the blanket around them both, snuggling close to him, and intertwined her hand with his.

His heart thumped heavily in his chest and he suddenly found it very hard to breath. "I'm really hot and cold at the same time," she whispered softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now I have the perfect balance."

He gulped and moved her a little so that she would be more comfortable. He could feel her warmth radiating off of him and rolling onto his side. It was surprisingly pleasant. He usually never liked warmth, since he was an ice mage and all, but he found himself liking the soothing heat coming off of her.

It made him kinda drowsy.

A yawn escaped his mouth and he slumped against the wall. His head fell onto hers, her soft hair tickling his cheek slightly. He could slowly hear her breathing start to even and her body fall onto his. She shifted so that she was lying on his chest, her cheek directly on his heart, and her hands curled around his torso.

A smile spread out onto his face and he draped his own arms over her. Slowly his eyelids started to droop and soon the only thing sounding through the dark room, were their soft breathing and the ticking of the clock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-G-GRAY!"

He lazily opened his eyes, which looked right into large chocolate brown ones. His eyebrows furrowed as and he inspected Lucy's bright red face. Her mouth was still slightly ajar from shouting at him, of which he still was confused why she did.

"C-Could you please let me go?" she stuttered and averted her eyes from him.

He looked down and comically gawked at the scene. He had his arms wrapped around her in an iron grip, with her chest pushing against his. He quickly let her go and scrambled back a bit.

"I-It's not what it looks like! Y-You were ill and could hardly move around and you pulled me into to bed…"

Lucy blushed brighter than Erza's hair, "WHAT?!"

He smacked himself, "That came out wrong, I mean, you wanted me to-"

"PERVERT!"

Her hand made connection with his cheek, the stinging pain immediately spreading through his face, and he flew back, landing with his head right against the wall.

Well, at least she was better…


	2. Day Two: My Starry Night Sky (Night)

_A/N: Hey, hey there my little fairy faces. How are you? _  
_So, I really mess up a lot of endings to stories, this one included. So sorry about that!_  
_I also have a hard time following rules, so I exactly didn't listen to the prompt. WHO CARES :D! _

_I hope you enjoy (I do not own Fairy Tail)_

* * *

**Day Two: My Starry Night Sky (Prompt: Night)**

Loud bubbling laughter passed her pretty pink lips. Her eyes crinkled in glee and a heavy blush spread over her face. The contents of the large bottle of sake in her hands sloshed and spilled as she raised her arm high in the air, another giggle escaping. Next to her, Levy sat with her own bottle of alcohol, equally drunk and giggly.

"Mir-Mir!" Lucy called out, clapping her hands together, beckoning the barmaid to them.

Mira chuckled behind her hand and gracefully moved over to them. "Yes, what can I do for you girls?" she asked, the amusement clear on her face.

Lucy cleared her throat dramatically and pointed a waving finger at Mira. "Mir-Mir, we demand more alcohol! PLEASE!" She shouted the last part, almost tumbling off her chair, as if she was playing princess.

"Yes, Yes! We must get more sake right now and that is an order Miss Mir-Mir! Please….." Levy's voice was at least two octaves lower and she had put her finger on her upper lip, mimicking a moustache, Mira was guessing Levy was playing the king.

Mira raised her brows, "Why yes of course," she said, playing along, and bowed curtly.

The two drunk girls erupted in another fit of giggles and slumped against each other. Mumbling incoherent words and random stories. Mira quickly came back with a full tray of beverages and placed them down on the table.

"Your drinks please us!" Levy called out, her voice low again.

"Yes," Lucy filled in. "We bless you with hair that will reach your ankles~!" she sang threw her hands up in the air.

Mira looked at a strand of her hair from the corner of her eye and furrowed both brows. "I don't really think that would be practical, but thank you anyway my ladies," she said with wry smile and bowed curtly again.

"Mmmmmh…."

Mira looked back up at the hum of Lucy, who was on all fours staring intently at her. A small nervous smile crept up Mira's face as Lucy shuffled closer and rubbed a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Your hair," she begun, her voice still slightly slurred. "It's like pure white snow!" she exclaimed happily and clapped her hand together.

Levy raised a brow and tip toed closer. "Yeaaa, now that you say it, it does really look like snow!" she hummed in agreement, her fingers placed thoughtfully on her chin.

"You know what that means!" Lucy suddenly shouted after a long period of silence. "Next season your problems will melt away and new beginnings will form!"

Mira blinked blankly at them, "…What?"

Lucy slung her arm around Mira's right shoulder, while Levy slung her small arm around the other, standing on her tip-toes to reach the woman's height. "It's simple Mira, really. We can tell fortunes by your hair, we have that power," Lucy explained and Levy nodded, with an 'isn't that obvious look', next to her.

"But next season_ is_ winter," Mira pointed out.

"Well, it will be a warm winter!" Levy exclaimed with a twirling finger.

Lucy started laughing haughtily, eyes closed and head thrown back, as she pointed at the whole guild. "It works for everyone! You see," she turned to Erza. "Erza's hair looks just like a beautiful dark red rose, but don't be fooled, this rose has thorns! Mess with it and you'll get your fingers pricked!"

Erza surprisingly seemed quite pleased with the answer, seeing that she nodded in agreement and took a big bite of her cake. Lucy turned back and pointed at Natsu, "Natsu's hair looks just like light pink lipstick, the same colour as Lisanna wears! So they'll-"

Lisanna quickly covered Lucy's mouth with a flaming red blush, while Natsu just sat rather dumbfounded on his spot. After Lisanna let Lucy go, she turned back to the table of the Raijinshuu. "Freed's hair looks like a new spring leaf, meaning that new looooove~ will bloom for him in the coming season. A light tint of red coated Freed's cheeks and he quickly averted his head from the rest,

"Again, next season is winter," Mira interjected, but the two drunk girl's ignored her.

"And Laxus' hair is golden blonde, just like mine! And it's spikey, making it look like a star, meaning he will shine in the future!" Lucy was painting star shapes in the air with her finger and then struck a pose with an extended hand towards the blonde man.

Laxus looked up with a frown, "Don't compare my hair with a damn star, Blondie," he said rather gruffly, but there was slight amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, Yes! And Juvia's hair is light blue, like a river. Meaning her path will continue to flow and she will not be the same!" Levy joined in, pointing at the confused rain woman.

"Ara, Ara, you two sure are philosophical when you are drunk," Mira commented as they continued blurting out all kinds of things about everyone's hair, surprisingly most of their 'fortunes' didn't even sound that bad.

"And then, Gray! His hair is black, like a dark night sky, mysterious and coooool~!" Lucy said with wiggling fingers and a rather creepy look on her face. "But it's surprisingly soft, meaning he will open up to someone in the future!" she said as she played with the spikey strands of his hair.

Gray let out a strangled noise as she threw her arms around him from the back. He had been watching her cry a lot of nonsense and making a fool of herself, at least she was a fun drunk. Whenever she would get like this she was absolutely hilarious, even Cana had commented on it. But besides that, he had found out she could drink quite a lot. He had always thought she was a light weight, but was surprised when he saw her easily drink back several bottles. Then again, he should have guessed. She was probably trained to be able to hold her alcohol, being a noble and all before she came here.

"Oh, but you are missing the stars in your night sky," she said with a soft pout, making her sound and look rather adorable.

He blushed slightly and patted her hand, "Hehe, that doesn't matter right?" he said quickly after she started looking around the guild.

She shook her head, "No! A night sky must always be filled with stars!" she said sternly, pulling his cheek. She placed her fingers on her chin in deep thought. "Oh, I got it!" she said with a snap of her fingers. "LAAAXUUUUS! Sit on Gray's head for a second!" she shouted out with a huge grin, not really thinking about what she was saying.

A strangled noise escaped Gray's throat again as he gawked at the jumping blonde. Laxus looked up again with a flat face and simply threw Freed's book at her face. "No."

Lucy slumped back down next to him with a heavy pout, "Big meanie," she grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Oh but Lucy," Mira said suddenly popping up. "You have the same hair colour as Laxus remember, so maybe you should sit on Gray's face," she said, matchmaking fire burning in her eyes and an evil chuckle escaping.

Gray blushed even more and frantically waved his hands. "What?! N-No!" he exclaimed and tried to pry Lucy off him.

"Graaaay~! You party pooper! Now I will have to find something else, stay here!" she said with a slap on the arm and started running towards to the storage of the guild.

Gray let out a sigh and slumped in his chair.

"Oh but Graaay~"

He flinched at the evil tone in Mira's voice and nervously looked the other way. He really didn't feel like listing to her demonic plans and assumptions. He could already feel her matchmaking aura rolling off of her, her hard demanding stare drilling into his skull.

"What is it Mira?" he asked, trying hard to keep his cool.

She plopped onto the stool next to him and with her chin on her palm leaned towards him. The evil smile on her face turned into thin line and her eyes narrowed in a way that made Gray sweat. He hardly ever saw Mira in her serious mode, but he knew that this was one of those moments.

Her mouth slowly opened and the words that rolled out made a large shiver run up his spine. "Break her heart and I break every single bone in your body." The sentence echoed through his head, adding to the already creepy tone she was whispering in.

Her whole demeanour changed again and the sweet smile spread out over her face as she stood up. With a curt bow of her head she skipped off, leaving Gray in a state of temporary shock. He felt his chest tighten a little. Had she implied what he think she was implying.

He admitted, Lucy was really cute and had a heart of gold. She was beautiful and could probably get any man she wanted. Her magic was unique and she was most likely the best in her field. But don't get him wrong, he wasn't in love. Was he?

Pitter-patter steps made him look back up, his face scrunched up in though and confusion. Lucy was running over to him, from the stock room, with something hid behind her back. And Gray had the feeling that that 'something', wasn't something he was going to like, seeing that she had one of the goofiest smile on her face he had ever seen.

She came to a skidding halt next to him and stared at him expectantly. He eyed her with confusion as she jumped up and down. "What do you have there Lucy?" he asked slowly.

Her Cheshire cat grin widened, if that was possible, and she leaned closer to his face. "I will make you my starry night sky," she whispered almost seductively in his ear.

Before he could ask anything or blush about the tone she used, she shot her hands out and dropped something on his head. He felt something pile on his spikey hair and slowly he saw tiny little golden glitters drop from the black strands. His eyes widened as he realized what she had dropped on his head.

"IT'S PERFECT!" she screamed with clasped hands.

An empty plastic container fell out of her hands, a small label glued on it which read 'Sara's permanent magic glitter'. A vein started to throb as she words 'glitter' and 'permanent' circled through his mind.

"L-Lucy….."

He couldn't find the words to say as she slung her arms around his neck and affectionately rubbed her cheek onto his hair, forming a small layer of glitter on the side of her face. She didn't seem to care. She was still too drunk to realize what she had actually done. He still sat there frozen, not knowing what to do about the situation. Not only about the glitter situation, but also about the situation of her soft chest rubbing against his arm, creating another situation in his pants.

"Why?" he finally muttered after a long time, the helplessness written on his face.


End file.
